


Are you sure?

by 1destielplease



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Chris doesn't want to shave Darren's hair off but Darren insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something a worked on a few weeks ago, very short! Also sorry for any mistakes! I've not got a full beta at the moment!

"You don't have to do this"

 

"I want to"

 

"Darren please-"

 

"Anything you say right now wont change my mind. I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I love you" Darren wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and Chris buried his neck into Darren's neck before breaking out into a sob. He held onto Darren's shirt tightly and closed his eyes trying to calm down his breathing. He knew his hair would eventually be falling out but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

 

He was in the shower when it happened. All he did was look down to the floor and the only thing he could see were chunks and chunks of hair laying there, letting the water bring them down to the drain.

 

"You're going to regret it" Chris mumbled against Darren's neck.

 

His boyfriend gave him a tiny squeeze of comfort from around his waist and chuckled.

 

"Yeah, maybe. But not as much as I'll regret seeing you sad. I love you and I told you I'm okay with it"

 

"The fans are gonna-"

 

"As much as I love them, I dont love them nearly as much as you Chris. You're always there for me and it's time I'll be there for you"

 

"But you are. You always are" Chris said quietly now trying to pull away. He was feeling self conscious. He had bald spots on his head from earlier and he was so afraid to show Darren. He was afraid Darren would break up with him because he wasn't attractive enough for him. But when Darren came home, he found Chris in the edge of the shower floor with the water still running, naked and crying on the ground. He had never seen Chris so vulnerable before. Darren had quickly picked him up and helped him dry off and found him some comfortable pajamas.

 

Darren buried his face closer to Chris' hair and held him even more tight. He can see the bald spots now forming and he was surprised at how much hair had actually fallen out.

 

He placed a gentle kiss to Chris' neck and pulled apart their hug. "I want to go first" Darren said to Chris. He looked at him and Chris searched for any sign of hesitation but found none.

 

"Okay" he whispered.Darren turned on the hair clipper and gave it to Chris who took it nervously.

 

"Hit me with your best shot" Darren said while opening his arms and grinning.

Chris bit his lip in sadness and ran his hand through Darren's curls one more time before he has to shave them all off. Darren's eyes softened at the gesture. He took Chris' hand that had been running though his curly hair and brought his hand to his lips. He kissed his palm, then his index finger, then his middle finger, the ring finger, the thumb and his pinkie. He kissed his Palm and smiled at his boyfriend with such love. Chris wiped harshly at his tears that were rapidly coming down his face.

 

"Don't cry. Remember, you cry, I cry."

 

Chris laughed at the quote his boyfriend made and sniffed. He brought the buzzing hair clipper close to Darren's forehead and pushed it through his hair. Chris bit his lip hard and breathed deeply. "No. Im so sorry" Chris sobbed harder as he continued to shave off all of Darren's beautiful hair. Daren only smiled and kept a loose arm around his sobbing boyfriend. Chris was diagnosed with cancer only a year ago. Everyday was a challenge for both boys but Darren was determined to make Chris feel as good about himself as he could. They both eventually stopped working. Chemotherapy was the hardest part for Chris. He didn't like it, no one ever did. Darren knew with all his heart that Chris was going to get better and he would be up and running in no time. He truly believed Chris was going to win this time. Chris sniffed one last time and turned off the hair clipper. "I-I'm done" Chris said frowning. "Well? How do I look? I bet I look hot" Darren said wiggling his eyebrows. Chris chuckled and nodded. "Yes dare, you look very hot. Want to look?" Chris said timidly.

 

Darren was siting on top of the toilet seat and Chris was standing above him. The mirror was opposite from Chris. "Not yet. I want to look together" he said as he took Chris' hand in his. Chris didn't know what he did to deserve Darren. They've been together for a couple years and they both knew they wouldn't have it any other way. Darren wasn't going to lose Chris to cancer. No, Chris was a fighter and he would stay positive for him. "Alright, my turn" Chris said, tears already building up around his eyes yet again. By now, Darren could feel tears in his eyes too but not because he lost all his hair or he'd have to cut Chris' or because he thought Chris wouldn't make it, which he will, but because he loved Chris so much that he would do anything for him.

 

Chris had made Darren happy for several years now. Sometimes on a bad day, Darren came knocking on Chris' door crying because he just didn't know what to do anymore, and Chris would welcome him into his home and he would make him a homemade chicken noodle soup with a cup of sweet tea and they would eat together. Or when Chris was sad, Darren came over with a dozen red velvet cupcakes and diet coke and that immediately cheered him up because the cupcakes had editable pictures of the many pictures he took of Brian and cooper.

 

_You cry, I cry._

 

Darren sniffed and got up the toilet seat to let Chris sit there instead. He looked down at how small Chris looked. His eyes were a little red from the crying, his hair everywhere, literally. He had dark under eye bags and his cheeks were a bit pink. Darren was filled and overwhelmed with such sudden need to kiss the man before him. So he did. He grabbed a hold of Chris' cheek and brought their lips together. Chris took a few moments to reply but when he did, it felt almost as good as their first kiss. Darren used the hand that was holding Chris' cheek to bring him closer to him while the other arm was snaked to his waist where he brought him up to a standing position. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's shoulders.

 

He stopped crying when Darren first kissed him. Darren's tongue swiped over Chris' lip so Chris could open his mouth and let their tongues slide in together. Every time Darren kissed Chris, he swears it is the most amazing, magical feeling ever. He loves how when they kiss Chris holds onto him like there's no tomorrow and Darren holds onto him like its the last time he will ever see the sun. When they finally did begin cutting Chris' hair, Darren had a huge smile on his face. Chris stopped crying but he did smile a little. The most scary part of today for Chris was thinking Darren wouldn't love him anymore, that Darren would leave him because he can date whoever he wants but why would he want Chris? He has cancer and that's already something to cross off his list of 'why Darren shouldn't date Chris colfer'. But he was being silly. He knows without a doubt how much Darren truly loves him. He was just caught up in the moment and was scared but inside he knew Darren would never leave him.

 

"Well? How do we look?"Darren asked Chris. His arm was on his waist and they were both looking at the mirror. Chris pretended to think, he placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head. "Hmmm I don't know dare. I think we look scary" Darren laughed tugged Chris closer.

"You know.... You look so handsome. Really, you do. I can see all the little details on your face, you have tiny freckles on your forehead and across your nose. Man, when did I get so lucky!" Chris laughed loudly and smacked Darren across the chest.

"Shut up, you got lucky on glee season two."

"That, I did" Chris pulled Darren so they were now facing each other and bumped his forehead against his.

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too"


End file.
